Gunslinger Drex
General Information Drex Lorthos is one of the few human non-Gilnean's afflicted with the Worgen curse that have managed to retain their human side through sheer strength of will and the efforts of some human magi. He still tends to lose control and change when enraged, severly injured, or if he sees excessive harm coming to those he cares for. Recounts of his background place him as a petty theif that worked with a Night elf plundering stormwind for a period of time before eventually reports of his presence as a guard in Westguard Keep arose. Those that have met him recently describe him as a laze about although sometimes hostile, he can usually be approached easily and lately can be found always in the presence of his lover, Sabulaine. His allegiences may seem a bit questionable at times due to his generally self endeering nature. Currently he resides within Romar with Sabulaine. Detailed History Drex was born to a family of six, his mother and father, along side one brother and three sisters, which resided within the woods of Elwynn Forest, more specifically near the hub of Goldshire. Life was simple, working the land for their fill and occasionally traveling to Stormwind to sell any excess. Around age twelve Drex’s father began taking him out hunting training him in the use of various firearms, although Drex always seemed to favor a simple flintlock pistol his father kept eventually becoming exceedingly proficient with it. Drex once even knocked an apple out of a tree with the flintlock at one hundred yards. Eventually Drex undertook an apprenticeship from an engineer that resided in Stormwind but frequented Goldshire for errands and to speak with the blacksmith there. Although interested in what he was being taught Drex eventually grew bored and began to frequent the Stormwind taverns and picked up rather quickly on a few sleight of hand tricks to fool the less adept. Finding his new hobby of pick-pocketing financially rewarding and exciting he continued the prospect stealing here and there to fund his life while giving small amounts of money to his parents. Inevitably Drex became overly audacious and found himself pick pocketing a night elf in the streets who, as luck would have it, was also a thief. Curiously the night elf, known as Ezeal Shadowstalker, found his efforts entertaining and more or less took him in, spending time teaching him better forms of stealing and having Drex help him with thefts of his own. As it is with all thieves though, eventually you get into the heist that didn’t go as planned, judgment was swift and Drex and Ezeal where sentenced time in the Stockades. Months passed and his family inevitably heard of Drex’s incarceration but luckily it turned out that his brother was a member of the Stormwind guard and managed to get a key to Drex and Ezeal. Their escape wasn’t extravagant in anyway, no tale of epic proportion here, just a simple sneaking job of sticking to the shadows till they finally were free. Now with his freedom back Drex traveled back to his family’s residence, Ezeal tagging along for the time being, but on his arrival Drex was told that it would be best that he travel elsewhere should the guard come looking for him. Realizing they had a point he gathered some equipment and food along with his father’s flintlock and left, traveling to Darkshire on Ezeal’s suggestion. Drex’s time in Darkshire could be considered a trial of will at best, soon after his arrival he was bitten and infected during a Worgen attack, Ezeal having to drag him the remaining distance to Darkshire. There Drex was tended too for a short, kept constantly under restraint by a local mage attempting anything he could to suppress the curse flowing through Drex’s blood. Luckily a slight breakthrough was made and Drex was given slight control of himself, no longer lashing out at everyone around him in an insane blood lust. But knowing full well his treatment was far from suitable enough the mage informed Drex and Ezeal of a human keep in Howling Fjord that held a mage that might be able to better help him. (From here on the events that do not involve solely Drex and Ez actually occurred and were RPed). With this information Drex and Ezeal made their way back to Stormwind and eventually “found” passage onto a boat to Northrend departing it just before it reached shore. Their travels were rather rushed since occasionally Drex had to be bound up and restrained to keep him from attempting to kill Ezeal or anyone or thing around after changing. When they finally reached Westguard Ezeal bode his farewell and traveled north to Grizzly Hills, Drex on the other hand explained his issue to the regent of the keep directly expecting to be lashed out at but was welcomed although cautiously. Drex was placed under the watch of a high elf mage named Kima and a human mage named Baiel, although both were fairly pompus they managed well. To keep his presence from alerting the people he was placed in the guard, using the lie that he was going out to patrol when he felt he could no longer resist the desire to change. Time passed and Drex was eventually named Guard Captain by the regent and a breakthrough was made by Kima which would allow him to suppress his Worgen side similar to how the Night Elves had sealed the original Worgen away in the Emerald Dream. Part of his Worgen side was sealed away, sort of how a tranquilizer would put a beast to sleep, but with a longer lasting affect. Now able to have a more stable humanity Drex continued his work at the keep until news of Arthas’s demise reached Westgaurd, everyone was overjoyed and eventually soldiers began returning to their homes or deciding to settle. Not one to truly sit around long without a purpose Drex thanked the regent, Kima, and Baiel for their assistance and then took his leave wandering about for quiet some time taking on “odd jobs” here and there since his increased senses and strength made tracking and “hunting” easier although he found it distasteful and resorted to just regular hunting and working in the occasional tavern for money. He eventually found himself in the presence of Alexander Pierce a Gilnean Worgen who took him in as a more or less steward, and assisted him further in ways to control his "gift". Pierce, a Friend and mentor to Drex if ever there was one, offered him housing and such for awhile in his town of Witchhaven till Drex left it for reasons of his own. From here on Romar lore kicks in Drex having shown up after hearing there was easy money to be made for combating some unknown threat. Romar Hmm, where to begin since i started late on this? The beginning seems a bit too far away but I guess i can toss out a quick summary. Drex has wielded Letum three times, managing to disperse the weapon's control on himself twice although having purged a village of life and having killed Tylerin. He has confronted and fought on multiple occasions for the kingdom against Aeloth's invading forces and twice in direct combat with Aeloth before his eventual death. Now the more current stuff I guess. - An outing in a tomb that held a larger shard of the Original Letum resulted in Drex in a semi comatose state, that was abated after their return to Romar and Drex's subsequent direct corruption by Letum to kill Sabulaine and Auvedina. He was mostly purified in the end by Tylav wielding Sanctus. - A supposed prior member of Romar(Tivin) was found standing before the fountain that contains Sanctus he insisted on Drex retrieving the weapon for him and causes harm to Auvedina but he refused. Solaen arrived and stemmed the 'combat' for a moment as Auvedina fled with her shard of Letum which after discovering she had one Tivin became interested in taking it from her but was more or less chased off by Solaen. - The elf garbed in white that Drex has seen Katarina call "Amoravath" showed up at the kingdom and in some semblance of the world killed Letharas, who was revealed to not have been mortal to begin with his essense that of some crytal taint. Enraged by the death of his slight friend Drex entered in combat with Amoravath only to end up impaled on a spike used to stop his charge. He was healed more or less but odd subtle dark energies seem to be within him, and his most recent transformation seemed a bit more feral than usual. -A large gate to a land linked with Romar known only as Umbrafell isle was opened recently, Drex being the usual do first ask questions never person convinced Sabulaine, Drazlok, and Qiz to enter it. There they found themselves assualted by ghostly visions, spiders, and obviously Amoravath who seemed to be everywhere as of late. Within the depths of Umbrafell Isle's maze like forest they found a blood elf in chains, something raking Drex's brain about them but no information was gained before the elf was dragged below the surface of Azeroth. With nowhere else to go and nothing of interest showing itself, Drex and the expedition-esq party returned back to Romar. -Drex returned to Witchhaven recently finding Pierce slowly going mad from starvation along with his people, thinking it only right and noticing the same signs of starvation in himself Drex agreed to help Pierce with a plan he concocted to feed his people. -Time passed after his commitance to Pierce's plan assisting with the the 'introduction' of starved creatures to the depths of Duskwood, Drex himself making sure their spread was unimpeaded with occasional covert work among the two major towns. Finally thinking the plan could go into its final steps and that it would be unwise to go alone, Drex enlisted the help of Sabulaine and soon after encounted a Night elf named Jazmain Moonwhisper and together they traveled back to Witchhaven. Once there they met with Pierce who was delving deeper into madness but still managed to stay sane enough to explain the last parts of his plan to Sab and Jaz. After a bit of convincing they set out to and completed their operation the last parts causing slight complications of a sort. (wanna know ask ic.) Drex was then given a Serum that now allows him full control of his worgen side and Pierce named him second in command of Witchhaven in Pierce's absense. Currently he is overjoyed with his new abilities and due to his excitement now changes back and forth occasionally for fun, but still restrains himself when need be. - Recently within the depths of one of his usual offside gaurd jobs in the local village of Hillsrook he was attacked and shot. But since he crossed his arms over his chest before being shot the damage was minimal, now Drex is searching for a reason to why or the name of the person that did it. He's pissed and wants answers. -Was recently tasked with leading an assault on a location explained to him solely as the "Headquarters of the Crimson Twilight" a supposed order of people under Amoravath's leadership. The assualt although it had slight complications here and there in the form of a giant statue that came to life and Amoravath himself, went well. From the assualt though Drex recieved a vial of blood that he is unsure what to do with, merely that it had properties that drew him to it, after Amoravath relinquished it to him. -As of late Drex can be found in one of two places, doing his rounds of guard work at Hillsrook as a side job for excitement and such, or in the presence of Alexander Pierce. His constant presence around Pierce has also seemed to be affecting Drex, he appears a bit more silent and faster to snap at people especially those that insult his worgen side. -Drex assisted Pierce recently in his assualt on Duskshroud, leading a secondary force that assualted Duskshrouds forces from behind and succesfully routed them. He ended up in direct combat with the leader of their forces an Alan Kinoki but was beaten back and left with a broken arm, broken ribs, and several cuts along his body. All in all though the assualt worked and Duskshroud was taken for whatever machinations Pierce had envisioned for it.